


Blood Feast of Humans

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Stargirl (TV 2020), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Green Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), Alternate Universe - No Metahumans (The Flash TV 2014), Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Earth 51, Gen, Horror, Multiverse, No Aliens, No superhero, Oliver Queen isn't The Green Arrow, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Survival Horror, alternative universe, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Kudos: 1





	1. Episode 1

**1477AD, City Wallachian of Romania**

Oh! The ancient world! Full of myths and mysteries waiting to be debunked or unraveled, mostly depending upon the perspective one had. From Krakens to Gargoyles, from Mount Olympus, Home to the Gods of Greece, to the enormous Valhalla, ruled by Odin himself, legends were limited only by one’s imagination. Although most folklore proved to be a person blabbing to get attention, some fables proved to be, more factual, more convincing, or should I say, more eventful.  
One such childhood tale, Count Dracula was particularly intriguing.  
Vlad III Tepes, better known as Dracula, the word itself meaning son of Dracula or Devil, was the second son of Dracula, who belonged to the order of the Dragon. He was born between the years 1428 and 1431, in the Transylvania Kingdom, no one kept track those days as those were the times of despair, the times of war. The Ottoman Empire was at the peak of its powers and most were powerless against it, but not the Kingdom of Wallachia. This kingdom made a third of modern-day Romania and its capital, Bucuresti, now known as Bucharest, was home to the real infamous Castle Dracula. The one known as the Bran Castle is a disgrace to the real castle’s memory. It is nothing more than a publicity stunt. An impenetrable fortress with only a small bridge the only way to the castle, Castle Dracula was easy to defend and its fertile soil meant it could withstand years and years of siege. However, the soldiers guarding this seemingly indestructible fortress, along with most of the Wallachia population, were most oppressed and suppressed under the fear of their Voivode.

Dracula would slit the throats of anyone who dared to stand against him and drank their blood in front of their loved ones as their souls slowly left their vessels. His cruelty against his people was what forced the Turks to invade Wallachia in the first place. The people would greet him and his family in their presence but hurl insults and plot against them when they moved on. There were several assassinations attempts on the Devil’s family, but a special faction of his army was always 5 steps ahead of these traitors. This faction known as the Order of the Dragon was trained mercenaries from all over the world, their goal to spread evil and despair. They were devil worshippers and Dracula was the closest thing to the Devil himself. Dracula and these fanatical warriors worshipped Satan at midnight in the castle, and although everyone felt uneasy, only Vlad openly voiced against this bizarre ritual. The place of worship was an altar beneath the palace, opposite to the dungeon. The screams of the captives being tortured could be heard during the daytime, but their cries were often drowned by the chanting of the devil’s anthem by Dracula and his zealots. The league of assassins hated Vlad’s defiance and wanted Dracula to deal with him but Dracula’s love for his son was too great. “He will be Voivode someday, a great one. One the people deserve! So, do not lecture to me! I hired you lot not the other way around! Got it!” But their hatred for Vlad, son of Dracula proved to be too great.

On one Eve, like any other, Vlad was roaming around the Castle when he was blind sighted by the order. Legend has it they took him to the dungeon and tortured his body almost to the point of mutilation.  
Few days passed by and Dracula could not find his son. He knew the Order took him as nothing happened without them knowing. The order was smart, they themselves tipped and baited him and when Dracula came to the dungeon, he was held captive as well. But the cunning of Dracula outwits them all. In a mere day, he was able to cast the order against each other. Once brothers at arms, now fighting each other like bickering children. This whole scheme was only successful with inside help, with the help of the Dragon named Ra’s Al Ghul X. This man was not the typical murderous Satan worshipper many believed but in truth, he disguised his true intentions under the very noses of the order. His true aim was to bring down rulers such as Dracula, bringing peace and prosperity to the world.  
The order of the Dragons soon crumbled as the Wallachian soldiers, although losing many of men, overpowered and killed most of them, leaving behind only Charles Wilson and Ra’s.  
Charles Wilson was the most skilled and cunning of the order, but he and Ra’s went way back. Once during a hunt for a mythical beast known as the Chimera, Ra’s was caught off guard by the beast and was at death’s door, but Charles pulled him out at the last second and slain the beast. Ra’s was forever grateful to him which is why he begged for Charles to be spared. But Dracula had other plans.

Dracula pointed out that if they could betray the order, one day they would betray him too. So, he imprisoned them both and he ordered their execution the next day, at midnight. But the two master assassins were not ones to give up that easy. They thought of using Vlad’s innocence and sense of justice to their advantage. Vlad always wanted to stop the blasphemous acts of Devil worship that his father endorsed and encourage. They agreed to destroy the altar and escape If Vlad were to help them, but Vlad had a condition of his own. He wanted their word that they would not touch his father, which they both gave.  
So, just before midnight, Vlad snuck into the dungeon and freed them. What happened next was not quite how Vlad envisioned things to go. Ra’s was true to his word; he destroyed the God-damned Altar and was about to escape when he realizes Charles is nowhere to be seen. Ra’s races against the time to stop Charles but he is too late. Charles beheads Dracul and that too in front of his beloved son Vlad. Vlad tries to attack Charles, but he is clearly out skilled and outmatched. But at that moment, Charles sees vengeance in the eyes of Vlad, which would consume the Vlad whole and possibly someday bring about his own doom. Charles is about to strike the killing blow which would have been the end of Vlad, but Ra’s stops his blade with his own and pushes him away.

Ra’s tries to reason with Charles, saying “You got what you wanted. Dracula is dead. Leave the innocent boy alone. He will be a better leader than his father.”  
But Charles has made up his mind. He argues, “I can see the vengeance in his eyes, Ra’s. He will keep hunting me until I die. I cannot live each day looking over my shoulder. He needs to die! Don’t get in my way Ra’s!”  
Once, sworn brothers, now fight with an innocent life, overwhelmed by feelings of hate and revenge, in the balance. As the two fought at the edge of the castle, Vlad picked up a dagger and seeing an opportunity, tries to stab Charles. The dagger pierces through Charles back which infuriates him. He disarms and bashes Ra’s away and now looks down on a scared Vlad.  
“No hard feelings kid. Send my regards to your father, will you?”  
He raises his blade to slit the boy’s throat and the boy shuts his eyes, accepting his fate. But he does not feel pain.  
Have I ascended to heaven?  
He opens his eyes only to see a blade thrust into the torso of Charles, with Ra’s holding it.  
“I’m sorry, my friend.” Whispers a regretful Ra’s.  
“I should’ve let you die at the hands of that Chimera, Ra’s”

He then tries to push Vlad off the edge, but Ra’s saves Vlad, and the momentum of Charles takes him off it, with the sword still stuck in his chest.  
Ra’s, full of anger, grabs Vlad and yells, “Be better than your father, or I will find you and put an end to you!”  
As Ra’s is about to leave, Vlad still shocked, whispers, “Thank you Ra’s.”  
No one knew what happened to Charles but a new clan, known as the League of shadows was born, which provided silent justice to those who needed it.  
Dracula’s death was to traditionally make way for succession wars but the people of Wallachia were fed up with the oppression of Dracula and his other sons, only trusting Vlad with their lives.  
For years, Wallachia flourished in peace and harmony until the Turks came knocking at Wallachia’s door. They wanted Wallachia to submit to their rule and have his younger brother, the most savage of the brother’s to take over from him. Vlad refused and so there was war, but Vlad proved to be a great Voivode and strategist. He fought and killed many Turks, even trying to capture Sultan Mehmet at Târgoviște. The sultan alas left Wallachia, but Radu was not one to give up that easy. He would orchestrate events leading to tragic consequences such as droughts and famines in Wallachia, blaming Vlad for them. More and more people started joining Radu’s ranks and in the end, Vlad was cornered by the officials he once trusted.

Then at one fateful night, a mob broke through the castle killing the guards and soldiers guarding Vlad’s house. Vlad’s wife and children brutally killed in front of him, by Prometheus, an infamous masked fighter.  
Vlad horrified tries to fight but is based around.  
Beaten and down on the ground, Prometheus comes closer and whispers, “Your brother, Radu he sent me. Ra’s won’t save you this time, boy.”  
Vlad’s pupils dilate as if he has seen a ghost.  
He replies, “But you died. He pierced that blade through your heart You fell off the cliff How are you” His shaking stopped by a blade penetrating through his left pec and heart.  
“Nothing personal boy. Oh, and say hi to your father for me, will ya?” Says a grinning Charles.

The mob is dispersed by Prometheus, who declares the death of their Voivode.  
Vlad’s fate is sealed as he tries to drag himself to the lifeless bodies of his loved ones.  
“Oh, Iris! Daniel! Why is the world so dark! Why is god never there for the ones who need him!”  
His eyes become blurry, but his hate helps him utter these final words, “If I ever live again, this world will pay!”  
“Why not make it pay now?” says a chuckling figure, standing in the darkest corner of the bloodied room.  
Without a second thought, Vlad asks, “How?”  
“Well, that’s simple. Submit to me and I will grant you the power your father always wanted. Remember there is no turning back from this.”  
“I submit!” says a dying Vlad with all the strength he has left.  
The people come to the castle at dawn, but besides Iris and Daniel, they cannot find another body. Vlad was presumed dead and Radu made the Voivode but the next day, when the Turks came to the castle to have their tribute, they were welcomed by a bloodied castle, corpses of citizens, and royalty alike, and with the head of Radu on its throne. No one knew who did this, was it an army, was it a mercenary or was it something else. I guess we will never know. Or will we?


	2. Episode 2

**August 14 1614, City Wallachian of Romania (August 21 1614 is day world believed Elizabeth Bathory died)**

In the Castle of Csejte, is imprisoned a Countess. A beauty for the eyes to marvel, but a killer for the people aware. Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed, the Hungarian noblewoman belonging to the noble family of Báthory itself, seemed to be a charming and beautiful young woman, but not everything is what it seems to be. As was the case for this seemingly harmless Countess, who turned out to be a ruthless, sadistic serial killer.  
From a young age, Elizabeth was diagnosed with a rare disease involving regular seizures and epilepsy episodes. Some said she had the devil inside her as she was born of inbreeding, but others considered it a mere side effect of marriage between close relatives. Her family’s wealth and power gave her a position of control over others and it is said due to her epilepsy, every type of remedy was sought, magic and alchemy alike. But her life took a turn for the worse only when she met the mysterious man known by the commoners as the Halvány mágus Wallachia-ban. Mages often kept their names a secret so as to keep their loved ones from being harmed.  
The first stage of her recovery involved the mage rubbing her lips with the blood of normal people, preferably from her kin. This seemed to have eased her suffering. The sleepless night-times of endless horror turned into nights filled with vivid dreams.

After her first encounter with this pale mage from Wallachia, she seemed to be doing better than before so her family let the mage help their beloved kin. Some close relatives warned that the mage had a striking resemblance to that of the fallen Count Dracula himself, whose body had not yet been found, but this did not matter. As long as Elizabeth was getting better, they would continue to have the mage in their court.  
It is said that the mage tricked the vulnerable woman into doing the devil’s bidding, channeling her frustration and anger, and thus manipulating her into becoming a killer in the literal sense. While everyone thought the Royal Countess’ health was improving, she was being brainwashed into thinking everyone was to obey her every command, and those who refused were to die, their blood to be her bathwater. She would go on like this for twenty years, murdering and mutilating people without remorse, until one day, Jakab Szilvássy, an official of the Báthory court saw one of her private books in which she kept a record of the death count, 650 Victims, sorted by numbers and names. The book was never really revealed to the court or public to save the image of the Báthory family. But, nonetheless, Elizabeth Báthory needed to be restrained.

The year is 1614, four years after her imprisonment. She is old and wrinkly, her beauty fading away with each passing day. But, even in her old age, she is as nimble as a young woman. Most people have begun referring to her as “Countess Dracula” as she has been accused, on multiple occasions, of bathing in the blood of her victims.  
Her imprisonment might only be seen as mere confinement by others, if only they knew of it. One of many perks of being of Royal blood and origin. To the outside world, the psychotic woman lives only in her cell while in reality, she roams the entire castle. She has tried to escape multiple times, injuring many a guard in the process, but the castle guard is always alert, restraining her in the nick of time.  
  
The trial was to last 5 years but recently, new evidence has come to light and the trail’s judgment has been expedited. Elizabeth has been informed that the Judgement is to be passed today and as she waits anxiously in her cell, the end she fears might have arrived.  
She watches from her room as the Lord of Nógrád, Zsigmond Forgách dismounts his black stallion, accompanying his wife through the castle. Suddenly she remembers something, something from a long time ago. The raging blood in her veins calming down like a raging storm at sea giving way to calm in the ocean.  
Has he found out about his son? But how could he? I could’ve sworn I buried all the evidence.  
When the sun sets, Elizabeth is presented in the Court hall of the castle, to Zsigmond, in chains.  
He looks at her with rage and disgust, pulling out a paper, presumably her final judgment. Most of Zsigmond’s family is present on the occasion.

He starts to read what is on the paper, “Elizabeth Báthory, Daughter of Stephen Báthory you are accused of killing countless women, children, men and my son, Simon Forgách, for which you have been found guilt”  
“Liar! I didn’t kill him!” yells an angered Elizabeth, cutting him off.  
“Silence you wretched Witch!” yells Adam, son of Simon, the grandson of Zsigmond. He tries to take a good swing at her but is restrained by the guards who he then shrugs off.  
Elizabeth continues to shout but Zsigmond continues, disregarding her cries, “for which you have been found guilty. By the law of the Kingdom, you are to be executed tomorrow morning. Any last wishes?”  
At that moment Elizabeth starts to laugh and suddenly decks down the two guards holding her, kicking one in the head while elbowing the other’s face.  
“Do you have any, you dimwitted old man!”  
She rushes towards Zsigmond with malicious intent but is brought down by the remaining guards before she can reach him.  
“Put this vile bitch back in her cell! She is to be executed at the stroke of midnight!”  
Elizabeth is taken outside by the guards, still screaming and laughing like a psychopath.

When she is thrown back in her cell, all the laughter and screaming fades away. For the second time in her life, she feels fear. Fear of being lost, of losing herself, the fear of death. She starts to reminisce about the times she murdered and mutilated the ones who went against her.  
So, my good times are at an end it would seem.  
As the bells ring, signaling midnight and thus the consequent execution of the most prolific female serial killer the world had ever known. 2 guards come to her rather small cell to chain and escort her, their faces concealed by their helmets.  
But suddenly one of these guardsmen slams the other against the bars of her cell, the impact knocking him out.  
The mystery guard then removes his helmet and Elizabeth instantly recognizes his mask and everything makes a little more sense.  
“You bastard of a commoner whore! It was you who sold me out! I knew you were using me! Why are you here, slubberdegullion!”  
“To save you, of course! You ungrateful bitch!”  
“Like I need your help! Once I get out, you’re next!”  
“tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk. Even if you get out. You can’t harm me, my dear. But luckily for you, I have a proposal.”  
“I’ll shove that proposal right up your arse! Just you wait!” replies an agitated Elizabeth who tries to free herself.  
“Ahhhhhh! I feel like I wasted my trip here. So long, woman. I’ll meet you in Hell.”  
Seeing her last hope to flee walk away, Elizabeth sighs and replies, “Wait! Get me out and I’ll do anything for you. Anything, you name it, mage.”  
“Anything?”  
“Anything.” Says Elizabeth in a seductive voice.  
“Okay, then. Time to reveal my true identity.”  
The mage takes off his mask and shivers go down Elizabeth’s spine.

It can’t be! He is alive. After all this time, believed to died hundred years ago!  
“My name is Vlad Tepes the third and I am Count Dracula.” Says Vlad, adding “Your conditions are as follows; First off, you will give me permission to make you a vampire. Then you will marry me and eventually give me a son worthy to rule when I am gone.”  
Elizabeth is shocked.  
Vampire?!  
She asks jokingly, “To rule what, might I ask?”  
“The world, I might add.”  
“You have me, dear. Now open the cell.”  
Vlad opens the cell but is attacked by the vicious woman. She tries to strike him down, but he laughs off her attempts to kill him. He then grabs her arm spinning her around, and with her back to him, bites down on her neck.  
Her screams are heard throughout the castle, which alerts the royals and knights alike.  
They rush to the cell only to find a discombobulated guard with no Elizabeth. The Kingdom of Hungary Royal house would be insulted if the execution was not held, so the execution was held and while the execution on paper was of Elizabeth, the one who got his head chopped off was the guard that allowed this to happen.  
After the bizarre execution of the guard impersonating Elizabeth, the people were pleased with the Forgách family, but not for long. Disturbing news from Habsburg Spain now caused distress amongst the Royal ranks and commoners. Castillo de Almodóvar del Río, in the province of Cordoba, was reported to have been overrun by cannibalistic creatures. One of them, as the provincial governor narrated in his letter, seemed to have quite the resemblance to that of Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed. Thus, the people questioned whether the royals let Elizabeth go due to her being of Royal blood. Riots and protests had begun but Zsigmond, now Palatine, reassured his people that such was not the case. He silenced some and bribed most, hushing the matter completely.  
So, the world might think the killer is dead, but the Royals know, deep down, lurking in the shadows, she still lives, the Countess Dracula lives on.


	3. Episode 3

**June 20 2005, Starling City of USA**

A car stops outside a local jewelry store. Masked men come out of the vehicle, their hands holding guns. They enter the store yelling, “Get down! Get down! This is a robbery!” The people inside scream and get down on the ground. One of the masked men tells everyone to put their valuables inside a bag while the others go to work, smashing the glass covering the jewelry and throwing them in the bags they had brought along.  
All of them laugh as they head for the exit, but a city like this, riddled with crime, needs a protector, a guardian angel that can control almost any situation. This is Starling City and it has just the guardian it needs.  
A bullet whizzes through the glass door of the store, piercing through the bag, forcing it to unleash its contents.  
“Oh shit! You said we had time! You fucked us all up!”  
“Shut the fuck up and use the hostages she can’t do shit if we ” A smoke bomb follows the bullet, filling the room with smoke.  
“Ugghhhhhh! You fucking bastard!”  
“This is the Staring City Police Department! Let go of the hostages or we will have to use brutal and unforgiving force. You can still walk away. No one needs to get hurt. I repeat, no one needs to get hurt.”  
“Fuck off, ya Pigs!” yells the leader, firing a flurry of bullets towards the cops.  
Disappointed, an officer reaches for his car’s dispatch walkie talkie and says, “Ah shit, Quentin Lance your up!”  
A fully armored officer Quentin enters the store through the back door, stealthily. A few hostages spot him, but they chose to comply when his hand gestures instruct them to remain calm.  
The officer Quentin takes out the two burglars in charge of the watching over the back entrance with his bare hands, choking one while delivering a knockout punch to the other.  
The masked savior Quentin leads most of the hostages to the exit but just when he is about to evacuate every last one, he is discovered. He manages to disarm the discoverer but not before he fires a bullet, alerting the last of his band.  
After dealing with the third outlaw, Quentin is left with the last desperado, but the situation just became a tad bit complicated.  
The distressed burglar man handles a woman and points a gun at her head, while using her as a shield simultaneously.  
“Let her go. Or I promise you’ll regret it!” exclaims the masked Officer Quentin. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?”  
“Let us go, or I’ll blow her brains”  
In a flash, a bullet darts past the room and penetrates the perpetrators left leg, the thief fires the bullet, and although the bullet inflicts a flesh wound to his right arm, he manages to push the vulnerable woman away from danger. Quentin delivers a flurry of punches, knocking him out cold. He then picks the thief up and throws him outside, where the police are waiting to handcuff him.

In a few minutes, the press arrives at the scene and starts taking interviews of the people that witnessed the incident and they all seem to praise their masked policeman Quentin.  
“I wish I would’ve known his name. The man risked his life to save ours. He is the type of man this city needs.” Says a male witness present in the store.  
“I tell ya! We need more people like him! The police might not always be there, but boy do they get the job done when they are!” says another grateful hostage, now free of captivity and harm due to an unlikely hero.  
“I would like to thank the man responsible for saving me. He took a bullet for me. I wish I could meet him and thank him personally. We love you mystery man!” speaks the woman held at gunpoint by the last of the conscious bandits.  
Quentin Lance with his Family’s smile, after hearing these interviews, perfectly illustrates his pleasure.  
The police do not disclose Quentin Lance’s name as that might make him a target, but most acknowledge his contribution, giving him a medal of honor and a standing ovation due to his outstanding service.  
Meanwhile, Barry Allen, a forensics expert and crime scene investigator for the Central City Police Department, and Iris West, owner and writer of Central City Citizen Press Outlet, and Barry’s girlfriend Iris are on vacation, in Romania. They are due to visit the famous Bran Castle today, said to be formerly known as Castle of Dracula also known as Vlad the Impaler.  
In their hotel room, Iris sits on a chair, ready to go out, while Barry puts on some casual clothes.  
“Do you know, some say that this castle is not the real Castle Dracula some say it is. They say the real Castle Dracula lie in the Heart of Wallachia, in Bucharest.”  
“Yeah! Nice try. This is the last destination we visit on this vacation. Your father Joe West will shoot me if we stay here any longer.”  
Iris jumps on Barry’s back and laughs, replying, “You scared a vampire will take me away from you?” He forcefully brings Iris in front of her, who still grips his torso with her legs, adding, “Oh, he can try!” Iris chuckles briefly, the brief moment followed by a kiss.  
“I love you, Barry Allen.” Says Iris.  
“I love you too, Iris West, soon to be Iris Allen.” Replies Barry cheekily.  
Iris gives her a weird look, and adds, “Really taking my father out of the picture, are we?” “Well, Iris West Allen is a bit long, isn’t it?”

They walk down to the hotel lobby and then out of the building, getting into a cab. The cab driver on their command, heads for Bran Castle, but stops along the way for ice cream. It is nighttime but while buying the ice cream from a local vendor, Iris’ eyes catch a man jumping from one rooftop to another.  
She keeps her eyes on the parkouring man but suddenly Barry comes up close to her and suddenly shouts in her ears, “Ice cream!”  
“Ahhh!” she screams, slapping Barry in the process.  
“Ouch! Here is your ice cream. Your welcome.”  
Taking the ice cream, she looks back, but the rooftop jumper is nowhere to be seen.  
Must be one of those vigilantes. Every city seems to have one these days.  
They get back in the cab, and in about fifteen more minutes, they reach the castle.  
Even at night, there are considerable tourists in the line leading to the castle gates. Barry spots a line for the tickets and starts to walk towards it.  
“You get in line; I’ll go and get the tickets.” Says a moving Barry as he walks towards the ticketing booth.  
“What if I reach the castle before you get the tickets?”  
“Use your charms. They work on me chances are they’ll work on them.”  
After Barry buys the tickets and they get inside the castle, Iris starts taking pictures everywhere they go and of everything they see.  
“What are all these pictures for?” asks Barry.  
“Nothing! It’s just something I’m working on.” Replies Iris.  
“Ok. So, we’ve seen the courtyards, then the bathhouse, and now we’ve seen the newly build museum. What’s next?”  
“Only the Royal chambers are left. Come on! It’ll be fun.”  
“Yeah! Real fun, this is.” Says Barry, who is bored has been bored to death ever since he stepped foot in Romania.  
Iris whispers something in Barry’s ears which seems to please him, and so he agrees on this one endeavor.  
They go up the staircase leading to the Royal Chambers and suddenly, Iris’ face lights up, similar to all the times when she saw a new section of the castle after every short while.  
“Babe look at these chambers! They had their own Royal dining room, their own bathrooms. Look....” Adds Iris, pointing towards a room, “They even had rooms that acted as their wardrobes. Must be nice being a member of the royal family.”  
Barry seems disinterested in her words as he delves deeper into the historic tales of Dracula himself.

Barry replies after reading something that catches his eyes in the book he is holding, “Yeah must be nice, drinking the blood of people. Why don’t we try that as well?”  
Iris chuckles and replies, “Shut up! Those are just tales Romanians tell to spice up their dull history.” “Well, from what I’ve read from this book, it seems they were at war almost all the time.”  
“Okay, smart ass. I’m going to the Royal bed chambers and then we’re done here. Do you want to tag along or stay outside?”  
“Depends, are we going to get funky under the Royal bed chamber’s sheets?” asks Barry, caressing Iris’ waist by both his hands.  
“Stop it!” says a smirking Iris who then reaches for Barry’s left ear, whispering, “We can get funky in the hotel tonight.”  
“Okay, I’ll wait here then.”  
“Suit yourself.” And with that said, Iris heads into the Bed chambers of the Bran Castle.  
The chamber is relatively big, bigger than what most royal families possess. She is astonished to see the bed cloth and sheets, having designs of embroidery she has never seen before.  
She starts taking pictures of the portraits inside the chamber, ranging from painting of Romanian Royalty to the depictions of the mansion-sized castle itself, while a few tourists keep her company.  
But when she is about to take a snap of Count Dracula’s portrait, a man stands in front of it, looking right into the lens of her camera.  
Get out of the way, creep!  
She gets a good look of his face. He walks away, with an unnatural grin. Iris also gets a glimpse of his inhumanly long canines.  
Must be a scare tactic of the castle administration. They said they wanted to make the tour as realistic as possible. Like a wannabe vampire will can scare me!  
But on closer inspection of the Count Dracula portrait, involuntary shivers go down her spine. The man stood in front of the portrait looked exactly like the one illustrated in it.  
What the hell?  
She quickly looks around the room but there is no one to be seen, not even the tourists she had seen marveling the chambers alongside her.  
Strange, everyone is gone.  
Just then she hears a ghoulish whisper, a whisper of something unnatural, something foul, behind her. She hesitantly turns around and suddenly stops as if she has seen a ghost.  
“This is not the real castle, milady. Let me take you there.” Says Vlad the Impaler in the dark. “Please! let me go. I haven’t done anything.” Begs Iris.

“Oh, but how can I, my love.” Replies the grinning Vlad the Impaler, who then latches onto her biting down on her neck.  
Iris screams, which alerts the Castle Security Guards and Tourist Staff and Tourists and Barry alike. Barry rushes towards the Royal bed chambers and slams the door open only to see a devilish Vlad the Impaler on a window ledge of the chambers, carrying the love of his life, on his shoulders.  
Seeing Iris bleeding badly, Barry shouts, “Leave her alone, you motherfucker!”  
“Oh! So, she has a lover. Interesting. If you want her back, come to the real Castle Dracula and face me, Only then will she be back, by your side. Until then, burn!” Vlad said  
“Nooooo!” Barry tries to stop the fiend, but it jumps out of the window, taking Iris with him.  
The Castle Security Guards and Tourist Staff then enter the room only to find a grieving man and a small pool of blood in the Royal bed chambers.


	4. Episode 4

**June 21 2005-June 24 2005, Starling City of USA**

2:47 am, Barry, is now a wanted fugitive and suspect, escaping a police station with people he barely knows. Why? Only a few hours ago Barry had lost the one he loved but now he runs away from the Poliția Zărnești officials as If his life depended on it.  
12:32 am, Barry is brought to the Poliția Zărnești, near Bran Castle, with his hands cuffed. He tries to explain his situation, but the police want none of it.  
“Save for interrogation, huh?”  
“You don’t understand, someone or something took my wife!” exclaims a frustrated Barry.  
This irritates inspector Adorjan, who shouts back at the annoyed suspect, “Shut your mouth, or we shut it for you!”  
The police station is somewhat like the Central City Police Department, some might even call it an improvement but how could a country like Romania rival a country like the USA?  
Barry is led to an illuminated room inside the facility, with a one-way mirror installed.  
Ah great! A typical interrogation room! They really want to frame me, don’t they? I hope they have a lie detector here somewhere.  
They help Barry onto a steel chair in the room, uncuff him and then leave him alone.  
Standing outside the room and looking through the glass is police detective Marian Marius. The scars on the detective’s body are a testament to his contribution to the Hungarian police department. He has been through gunfights and gang-wars, sometimes even assaulted in his own house, but somehow, he manages to survive. It is said that whichever case he has been assigned so far has either ended in the accused being found guilty or they have pleaded guilty. All the All Countries Police department seems to be scared of him, after all, the man is built like a Russian brute. Broad shoulders, massive arms, and an overall chiseled physique, not the one you want to mess with.

Shortly after his arrival, Adorjan joins him and says, “Bărbatul spune că cineva sau ceva i-a luat soția. Tu ce crezi?”  
Barry looks more agitated than nervous but that does not seem to matter to Marian.  
He replies, “Cred că minte. Care este profesia lui?”  
Adorjan takes out a car from his own pocket and replies, “O carte din portofel sugerează că este un detectiv criminalist în SUA, în orașul Național.”  
“Let’s go and talk to this detective, then.”  
Adorjan hand gestures in a respective way, telling Marian to go through the door first.  
After they close the door, they both stare at Barry, looking for anything suspicious but Barry does not notice their gaze as he is too busy figuring out what and more importantly why had this happened.  
The inspector and detective take turns, bombarding the suspect with questions but with each question, Barry’s frustration increases tenfold.  
His patience is about to give in when suddenly someone walks into the interrogation room with a piece of paper in his hands. It is the US Ambassador of the Romanian Embassy, John Connor. In his hands, Barry’s freedom.  
“This man is to be sent back to America as there is no evidence suggesting he killed his wife.”  
“Let us do our job, Ambassador. Now get” Replies Marian but before he can finish, he is handed the paper by the Ambassador, who then sighs.  
“Well, you are free to go, suspect.” Says an annoyed Marian as he throws the paper in the air.

In the moments that follow, Barry is taken out of the police station and is escorted to the Airport by the Ambassador, who during this brief journey, apologizes for the inconvenience and assures him that he would do everything in his power to find his wife.  
Barry gets on a plane heading back to his hometown and while on the flight curses the Man that took Iris from him and vows to take revenge.  
Meanwhile, in Starling City, 45 Year Old Quentin Larry Lance, seems to be spending his day off in a club, but in reality, he is just looking out for his daughters, 18 Year Old Sara Lance and 20 Year Old Laurel Lance with Oliver Queen younger sibling 10 Year Old Thea Dearden Queen. Ahhhhh, every father’s worst fear, having two gorgeous daughters in a city filled with crime. He sits at a bar, wearing a hoodie so as to not draw the attention of his daughters.  
He drinks his cheap whiskey away as the girls dance around with Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, and 15 Year Old Roy Harper, a rather ordinary man.  
I swear if something happens to my daughters, Oliver will be the first one to go on my list of people who are fucked!  
Vlad III walks up to the bar and sits beside Quentin and to the surprise of the bartender and Quentin, he orders a shot of Țuică.  
“Aren’t from around here, are you?”  
“No, I am not. I am from Romania.”  
Quentin extends his hand for the Romanian to shake and introduces himself, “I’m Quentin Lance. I work at the Starling City Police Department.”  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Lance. I’m Vlad.”  
“Vlad, as in Vlad the Impaler.” Laughs Quentin.  
“You could say that.” Replies Vlad gesturing at his rather pale complexion.  
“So, what brings you to Starling City?” asks Quentin.  
“Nothing much really. It’s just that I am in need of models for my business.”  
“Well, you’ve come to the right place, my friend.” Replies Quentin.

They both talk about life for a while when suddenly Vlad’s eyes are caught by the beauty of Sara and Laurel. After all, their mesmerizing blonde hair of Sara and elegant facial features could charm any man.  
“Do you know those girls?” asks an astonished Vlad, his canines enlarging but hardly something to be noticed by Quentin who now looks concerned.  
“No, I don’t. Listen man you don’t want to offend them. You see the man with them, he’s the billionaire playboy of this City. So, I suggest you find someone else, for whatever it is that you got going on.”  
“Don’t act like you’re their dad. They have the right to do what they want, no?”  
Quentin suddenly feels on edge.  
The fuck? How the fuck does he know?  
“As a matter of fact, I am. So, don’t you go on bugging my girls, or I promise you there will be hell to pay.”  
“Whoa! Easy brother! I understand you got a lot on your shoulders for a man. They are beautiful aren’t they, Sara and Laurel, at the ripe age of marriage. Men would die trying to get the hand of any one of them.”  
This pisses Quentin off, but he holds himself back.  
Shouldn’t do something stupid now.  
“Oh! Your wife looks good too, someone might fancy her too you know.”  
Hearing this, Quentin loses his cool, standing up and replying, “Listen motherfucker! Get the fuck out of here before” But before he has the chance to finish his sentence, his wife pulls on his arm.  
“What are you doing here, honey?”

He looks at her wife and replies, “Could ask you the same.”  
But when he looks back, the Romanian is gone.  
Oh great! Now he the Romanian fucking Houdini too?  
“The bartender told me you were here. I was worried about you.”  
“Thanks, Lisa!” gestures Quentin, clearly indicating his displeasure, then adding, “And here I thought only the police have informants.”  
A few days later, in an abandoned house in Starling city, a 15 Year Old Katherine Kate Kane is tied to a steel chair.  
Countess Elizabeth Báthory, accompanied by the man that had confronted Quentin, stand before their prisoner.  
“It’s time.” Says Countess Elizabeth Báthory.  
“Indeed.” Replies Vlad.  
Countess Elizabeth Báthory reaches for a bucket of water on the floor and empties it on the tied up hostage Katherine.  
The hostage wakes up and starts to scream but is shushed by Vlad.  
“How did I get here? Where am I?”  
“Well, do you remember me? You gave me permission to enter your Family Home. Big mistake. Haha!”  
Looking closer, Katherine is shocked. She remembers inviting Vlad in as he explained himself to have lost his way in the neighborhood, wanting directions. But as soon as she invited him into her family home, she lost all control over herself. The last thing she remembers was being told to go to sleep by Vlad, a mysterious Vlad and everything seemed to have blurred out after that.  
Katherine seems puzzled to which Elizabeth Báthory adds, “Forgive me, dear. Let me introduce our real selves. I am Elizabeth Báthory and this here is Vlad the Impaler.”  
“Why are you doing this?” asks Katherine.  
“Why do people kill each other? Why do people lie and cheat? Why does anyone do anything?” replies Elizabeth with questions of her own, then adding, “They just do. But in our case, we want something from you.”  
“I can get you money. Just let me go!”  
“Oh, my dear Katherine Kate Kane. It’s not about money. It’s about your allegiance. And I think it should belong to Vampires!” Saying this, Vlad and Elizabeth sink their teeth in Katherine’s neck.  
“Mmmmhhhmmm, you taste like strawberries. HAHAHAHAHA!” says Vlad as Katherine continues to scream, her screams fading away, along with her consciousness.


End file.
